


Stop shedding on the furniture, Dean! Comment Fic Fill :)

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: frozen_delight wanted to know...Remember the packet of Dean's hair Sam gave Cas in 10x23? I want to know how Sam came to have that much of Dean's hair. Do he and Dean make a point of keeping a couple of strands of each other's hair just in case they may need it for a spell? Did Sam cut Dean's hair after he cured him and kept some hair as a memento? Let your imagination run wild.Warnings for gross male Winchester behaviour ;)





	

"Dude, you are DISGUSTING!"

Dean continues to gargle like a world class hooker and waggles his eyebrows at his little brother as he scrapes soggy piles of hair out of the plug hole, again! "Do you have to be so gross? I mean I'm the one with the long hair, surely I should be shedding like a Labrador, not you!"

Spitting the mouthful of minty freshness down the sink, Dean wipes his lips and starts picking at a hang nail that's been bothering him for days, "I dunno what your issue is Sammy, it's not like I don't have a maid."

Sam's head whips round and he gets himself tangled in his own hair. Spitting out chunks of shoulder length mane, Sam narrows his eyes and growls at Dean, "Fuck you buster. Next you'll be putting me in a frilly apron and handing me a feather...Hey, stop that! Stop imagining it!"

Dean chuckles at Sam's consternation before flicking the hangnail, now victoriously unattached to the side of his thumb, into the tub right next to where his brother's hands are still covered in filthy gunky bits of fuzz, "Can't say the idea isn't appealing, Sam!"

Sam gags and tries to keep his breakfast down as he swipes the piece of left over nail into the pile of ick in the bath, "You do realise that this little lot could get you positively screwed by any witch even half talented enough to make a voodoo doll, right?"

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to start saving it all up and making sure I'm not some nymph witch's puppet, won't you?"


End file.
